Desmascaradas Total!
Totally Busted is episode 23 of Season 4. Characters *Clover *Samantha *Alexandra *Jerry Lewis *Mandy *Caitlin *Dominique *Gabriella *Stella *Carmen *G.L.A.D.I.S. *Inventor Synopsis Part 1 A villain called The Inventor has created a formula called SUDS (Simple minded Users Destroy Spies) to destroy spies. The girls arrive and capture him. Before leaving, the girls take SUDS for analysis. While flying home on their jetpack backpacks, the girls are attacked by the birds and they drop SUDS. SUDS lands near Mandy's hot tub and it leaks to the tub where Mandy, Caitlin and Dominique are. Meanwhile, the girls arrive home and find their mothers there. Their mothers are suspicious of the girls' Catsuits and Gadgets. The girls make stories to keep their mothers from finding out their secret. Unfortunately, the girls and their mothers are WOOHPed to Jerry's office. Jerry is shocked to see the girls' mothers. The girls' mothers demand to know what's going on. Jerry lets the girls confess and the girls finally confess to their mothers that they're spies. The girls' mothers get angry and forbid them from spying again. As punishment, the girls' mothers evict the girls from their beach house and force them to live seperately again. G.L.A.D.I.S. WOOHPs the girls' mothers outside. The girls are upset that their spy careers are over. This leads Jerry to tell the girls that they and the other agents have a "spy gene". The girls return their gadgets and uniforms and say goodbye to Jerry before getting WOOHPed to their mothers' hands. Meanwhile, Mandy, Caitlin and Dominique leave the hot tub and, because they got infected by SUDS, decide to destroy the spies. The next morning, at Sam's house, Sam unpacks her things and finds her super spy medal. Sam begins to cry until her mother enters the room and tells her that being a spy is dangerous. As Sam's mother leaves, Dominique suddenly arrives and attacks Sam. Sam manages to defeat Dominique. Meanwhile, at the market, Alex and her mother are shopping. Alex looks for pickles and she's attacked by a person disguised as a pickle. During the fight, the person disguised as a pickle is revealed to be Caitlin. Alex manages to defeat Caitlin and Caitlin says that she'll get Alex again, along with calling her "a spy". Meanwhile, Clover and her mother are walking. Clover stays behind to tie her shoe when she's attacked by Mandy from the sewers. Mandy calls Clover "a spy" and tells her that she's spy-ssassin. Clover and Mandy begin to fight. Clover defeats Mandy and throws her to the sewers. Sam and Alex call Clover. Alex tells that she got attacked by Caitlin and Sam tells that she got attacked by Dominique. Clover tells them that she got attacked by Mandy and she called her "a spy". Clover decides to sneak to Mandy's house to find answers. Sam reminds her that their mothers forbade them from spying, but Clover tells her that it's not spying, but an investigation. Later that night, the girls sneak to Mandy's house and find the jar of SUDS. The girls remind that they dropped the SUDS when they got attacked and forgot about the formula because of their mothers. Sam sees that the jar is half-empty. The girls then overhear that Mandy, Caitlin and Dominique are planning to attack again. Unfortunately, they're caught by their mothers and forbid them from seeing each other, and Mandy overheard this. Later at The Groove, the girls' mothers are thinking about what they'll do with their daughters. Sam's mother decides to check up on her daughter. Meanwhile, Sam analyzes SUDS and finds that that formula turned Mandy, Caitlin and Dominique into spy-ssassins. Soon, her mother calls and Sam lies that she's doing her homework. However, Sam's mother gets cut off. Sam realizes that it's Mandy again and calls Clover and Alex. The girls arrive at the Groove and find Sam's mother's cell phone. They see their mothers inside Mandy's car. They try to catch up, but trip and Mandy, Caitlin and Dominique escape with their mothers. Part 2 Alex finds a card with an information about the ski resort at Sugarflake. Clover realizes that it's the place where Mandy goes because her parents have built a chalet for her there. The girls decide to call Jerry for help, but they don't have his phone number. Meanwhile, Jerry unsuccessfully tries to find the replacement for the girls. Later, the girls arrive at the WOOHP building, but G.L.A.D.I.S. refuses to let them in as they're no longer spies. Sam decides to write a letter to Jerry and send it via air mail. Sam manages to climb to the building's roof and throws the letter through the air vent. The girls realize that they need gadgets to save their mothers and go to hardware store to buy hardware things and use them as gadgets. Meanwhile, Jerry finds the letter and, after reading it, is determined to help the girls. Later on, the girls arrive at Mandy's chalet. Suddenly, they hear their mothers' screams and realize that the screams aren't from Mandy's chalet. The girls find their mothers inside a cable car. The girls manage to enter the car and release their mothers. Unfortunately, their mothers are still mad at them for being spies. However, the girls and their mothers are locked up inside the car by Mandy. Mandy sends the car to its doom. The girls and their mothers manage to get out of the car and it explodes. The girls think that their mothers will be still angry, but their mothers are proud for saving them. Soon, Mandy, Caitlin and Dominique arrive on snowmobiles to eliminate the girls. The girls use the parts of the destroyed cable car as snowboards. A chase scene begins at the ski slopes. The girls find a way to stop Mandy, Caitlin and Dominique. The girls use the snow cannon to make a snowy smoke screen and they stand in front of the smoke to make Mandy think that they're giving up. The girls manage to escape and Mandy, Caitlin and Dominique ride through the smoke right to the ski jump. They fall out of the jump and are defeated. Jerry arrives via helicopter to help the girls, but the helicopter causes an avalanche that covers the girls, Mandy, Caitlin and Dominique. Part 3 Jerry, the girls' mothers and the other WOOHP agents are trying to find the girls, but with no luck. Meanwhile, it turns out that the girls, Mandy, Caitlin and Dominique have survived the avalanche. The girls are soon kidnapped by Mandy, Caitlin and Dominique. Mandy reveals to the girls that she is taking them to the Groove. Back at the WOOHP building, Jerry and the girls' mothers are depressed because they think that the girls have "died" during the avalanche. Meanwhile, Sam tries to send a distress call to their mothers via her mother's cell phone, but Mandy destroys the phone. Sam had managed to send the distress call and G.L.A.D.I.S. receives it. Jerry decides to find the girls, but the girls' mothers decide to help. Jerry refuses because the spies are going to missions, but the girls' mothers demand him to make them spies. Meanwhile, at the Groove, the girls tell Mandy, Caitlin and Dominique that they got infected by SUDS and show them the formula. Mandy, Caitlin and Dominique decide to use SUDS to turn the girls into spy-ssassins and make them eliminate themselves. At the WOOHP building, Jerry tries to train the girls' mothers to make them spies, but they're useless. As Jerry reminds them that their daughters are in danger, the girls' mothers decide to not give up and successfully become spies. Meanwhile, Mandy, Caitlin and Dominique throw the girls into the water fountain and spill SUDS into it, turning the girls into spy-ssassins. Mandy, Caitlin and Dominique escape, leaving the girls fighting with each other. At the WOOHP building, the girls' mothers manage to locate the place of the distress call and discover that the girls are at the Groove. Jerry and the girls' mothers arrive and find the girls fighting with each other as they're spy-ssassins. The girls see their mothers and decide to eliminate them. The girls attack their mothers. Jerry finds out that the SUDS turned the girls into spy-ssassins and creates the antidote. The girls' mothers use the Sonic Boom Boom Box to throw the girls into the water fountain. Jerry spills the antidote into the fountain and the girls return to normal. Meanwhile, Mandy, Caitlin and Dominique arrive at the prison and release the Inventor. G.L.A.D.I.S. calls Jerry and tells him about the situation. Later on, at The Inventor's hideout, Mandy, Caitlin, Dominique and The Inventor put the SUDS into the plane to turn the world into spy-ssassins. The girls and their mothers arrive and a fight begins. The Inventor gives Mandy, Caitlin and Dominique some of his gadgets for the fight. Mandy, Caitlin and Dominique attack the girls. The Inventor captures the girls' mothers, but they escape. The girls' mothers defeat Caitlin, Dominique and The Inventor, but Mandy gets into the plane and is about to take off. The girls use the laser ring to make the plane go back. The girls escape as the plane crashes. The Inventor is arrested again, the SUDS are destroyed and Jerry gives the antidote to Mandy, Caitlin and Dominique. The next day, the girls' mothers surprise the girls: the girls are reunited with their beach house. The girls promise to not keep from their mothers that they're spies and tell them everything. The girls soon find out that their mothers are leaving and are upset. Their mothers tell them that being a spy is cool, but it's their daughters' work. Jerry arrives and explains that the girls' mothers are official spies. The girls are surprised. The girls' mothers confess that they wanted to tell them and they didn't want to worry them. The girls are mad at their mothers and ground them at their beach house for a week. Gadgets *Catsuit *Compowder *Expandable Vintage Bolas *Helicopter *Ice Queen Perfume *Improvised **Can Opener (for breaking and entering) **Garden Hose (replaces the Expandable Cable Bungee Belt) **Makeshift Catsuit (used as Parachute) **Plunger (suction cup) **Tennis Racket (low rent snow shoes, they fail to work) *Jetpack Backpack *Lab In A Briefcase 9000 *Multi Directional Magnetic Ring *Net Throwing Extendable Rod Mascara *Sonic Disintegrator Boombox Trivia *The WOOHP agent screening process: **Background check **Physical analysis **Ratification by the Board of Governors **Written exam *Training Manual **Forensic science **Hand to Hand combat **Obstacle course *WOOHP ranks **Interim spy *Similiar robot spiders are used in 4 episodes. **"Another Evil Boyfriend" **"Spies vs. Spies" **"Totally Busted" **"WOOHP-tastic!" *The Inventor's inventions: **Acid Venom Spy-der (robot) **Laser Vision Spy-bulb (laser sunglasses) **Spy Fly (robot) **Spy-ra (virus) **Spy-raser (rocket launcher) **Spy-strictor (force field generator) **Spy-vy (fast growing ivy) **SUDS (Simple minded Users Destroy Spies) *The film "Mommie Dearest" is referenced in 2 episodes. **"Mommies Dearest" **"Totally Busted" *There are similarities in the conversations between the heroes and villains. **In “Totally Busted”, Mandy (secondary villain) tells the Inventor (primary villain) that he must change his hairstyle. Later, one of the mothers (hero) agrees that the Inventor’s (primary villain) hairstyle must be changed. **In “The Big Job”, Senor Senior, Junior (secondary villain) tells Shego (primary villain) that he is baffled by the lack of parking space. Later, Kim Possible (hero) agrees with Shego (primary villain) about the lack of parking space. *The girls' mothers return in this 3 part episode and finally find out that the girls are spies. They only find out in this episode despite the girls having been in public and/or televised situations in many previous episodes. *The WOOHP helicopter is red/orange instead of black. *Both Mandy and Carmen ridicule the Inventor's hair style. *The mothers keep forgetting Jerry's name. *Jerry comments on Alex's sub-standard driving skills. *Jerry uses a classfied advertisement after the street interviews fail. *Sam took a clogging (folk dance) class. *Mandy uses the word lame-os (LAMOS). *G.L.A.D.I.S. practices Origami. *Clover did not know that Beverly Hills has a hardware store. *Mandy's Sugar Flakes Ski Resort chalet is built in an "M" frame and has an all glass front. *This is where Stella's voice is changed, onwards her voice is now deeper than Clover's. *During the intial airing on Cartoon Network US, these 3 episodes were put together as a TV Movie, though all subsequent airings have them separated. Also during the TV Movie version of these episodes, Cartoon Network US, used the season 2 opening & replaced all the Totally Spies: Undercover bumpers with the Season 2 Title cards. Gallery The Groove.png|The Groove totallybusted2.jpg|Totally Busted totallybustedpt.jpg|Totally Busted WOOHP Agent.png|WOOHP Agent Category:Season 4